


Reforming

by DeathAssassinFaerie



Series: Transforming [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary/Jace - Freeform, F/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Other, Simon/Isabelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAssassinFaerie/pseuds/DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary slowly made her way to the bedroom, carefully stepping over broken shards of glass and plaster. A sharp pain shot up her back, but she clenched her teeth and kept moving forward. Not seeing anything right away, Clary went further into the room. Out of nowhere, she was tackled to the ground. She hit the ground with a thump. Jonathan sat on top of her with a wild look in his eyes.<br/>"Stay down, Clare," he hissed and pulled out a blade.<br/>Afraid he was going to stab her, Clary kept her mouth shut and was practically glued to the spot she was laying. Jonathan, on the other hand, jumped up to kill the Ravener demon that had tried to kill his sister, but Jace stood at the door wiping demon ichor off his seraph blade. He looked toward the siblings.<br/>"Is Clary okay?" He asked, putting the seraph blade away.<br/>></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collapsible Faith

"You can't take that in here," the well-built bouncer said.

Clary watched from the window with disgust as the Eidolon demon grinned playfully. "Aw, come on," he said. "It's part of my costume."

"No need to sneer at the window, sis," a voice said from behind her.

Jonathan, her seventeen year old brother that didn't look anything like her, lazily leaned against the door frame. He wore a lopsided grin and posed a relaxed stance. Clary stuck her tongue out and made her way over to him. "Come now, Jon," she said with a grin of her own. "I'm only getting amped up to kill him."

Before Clary could escape out the door, Jonathan grabbed her leather clad bicep. "You've been having nightmares again," he stated bluntly.

Without answering, Clary ripped her arm out of her brother's grip and made her way to the club's lower level. Simon Lewis, her best friend, heard the tapping of her heels and anxiously awaited her.

"He's right you know," Simon admitted honestly.

Clary shot him a glare. "Having such good hearing does you no good," she huffed.

Simon rolled his eyes and followed in suit as Clary made her way to the dance floor. Jonathan joined Simon moments later, watching his sister stalk her prey.

"You'd think that after having the same nightmare sixteen times, she'd be a little less touchy about it," Jonathan spoke calmly.

Simon shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it's the nightmares. I think the fact that her mundane self still doesn't know about the Shadow World is irritating her."

"Bane has apologized countless times. It's our mother that is the problem. Lucian has explained to her that it would be best for Clary to know her heritage," Jonathan sighed. "But she just doesn't think he's right. She seems to think that Clary wouldn't be able to handle the Shadow World. Clearly, Clary can. She's the best Shadowhunter out there besides me. She exceeds all expectations."

"And Jocelyn still doesn't know about you?"

It was Jonathan's turn to shake his head. "Strong glamour created by Clary herself. . . And even though Clary is under the influence of Bane's magic, her sub consciousness still recognizes the runic magic, so she's able to see me."

Simon's eyebrows scrunched up. "When did she create the rune? Jocelyn's been taking her to Magnus ever since she was two."

There was a mischievous glint in Jonathan's eyes. "That was my fault. Being a curious three year old, sometimes things happen. I had found our mother's stele in the bathroom one day and brought it to Clary so we could investigate it," he smiled softly, reminiscing. "I gave Clary the stele and she drew a design on my arm. The next thing I knew, my own mother couldn't see me. I thought I was going to have to learn how to do things on my own. She never found the stele, Jocelyn, but Lucian did. Clary had hidden it under her dresser. For a two year old she was extremely smart and cunning. When Clary showed Lucian where the stele was, he immediately asked where I was. Clary had given him a toothy grin before pointing at me."

The vampire shook his head in amusement. A lapse of silence settled between the vampire and Shadowhunter. Clary led the demon into the back storage room. Jonathan started to follow, but noticed three people go into the storage room behind his sister. His eyes narrowed and he sped up. The three people were Shadowhunters, Jonathan had no doubt about that, but he didn't know why they decided to meddle. Before following Jonathan, Simon had glanced at his watch. Sixteen minutes until midnight; until Clary would begin to think of the world like a mundane.

"Sixteen minutes, Jon," Simon called after him.

Jonathan jogged over to the storage room and thrust the door open. There were two males; one black haired and one golden haired; and a female, who looked to be the sister of the black haired boy. They didn't advance; they sat back and watched.

Clary had the demon tied up and laying on the floor under her sharp heel. "Valentine is alive," he shouted. Clary stiffened. "He's going to kill all of you. Painfully." Moments passed and Clary pressed her heel down harder. It was doing a bit of damage due to the runes carved into the shoe. "You. . . You're his─"

"Go back to hell," Clary spat and pierced his chest with her seraph blade.

Jonathan ran forward and took the seraph blade from his sister. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "You have thirteen minutes." He nodded behind him. "And we've got company."

Simon stood silently behind the three Shadowhunters with his arms crossed. The three Shadowhunters stepped out of the shadows. "I've never seen you around here before," the golden haired boy said.

"I could say the same about you," Clary replied scornfully with a bit of snark.

The boy held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not looking for enemies."

Both Jonathan and Simon looked at the clock. Time was ticking and they still had to get Clary back home. Clary looked back at her brother and grinned. "We'll be home before midnight. Don't worry so much."

The Shadowhunters glanced behind her and saw nothing. They became concerned that this girl in front of them was crazy. Simon joined Clary and picked up the whip that used to sit around the demon that had shriveled up and gone back to its home dimension.

"I don't think you have time to take a cab," Simon whispered.

"We'll use the alley then," Clary suggested and walked toward the exit that opened up into the alley.

The Shadowhunters chased after them, but Jonathan blocked the exit from the outside, preventing them from getting out. Clary drew a rune on the brick wall and a shimmering portal appeared. From what Clary could see, it wasn't going to take her back to the apartment. The portal was going to take her to Magnus Bane's, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Clary shrugged and stepped through. During the night while Clary thought like a Shadowhunter, Magnus was like an uncle to her. A glittery, flamboyant uncle.

"Magnus's?" Simon questioned. "You know what? Never mind. I'm not even going to ask."

Magnus was standing adjacent his floor length mirror, waiting for Clary, Jonathan, and Simon to step through. When the three of them were successfully through, Magnus took them into his living room.

Jonathan, standing with his arms crossed, raised an eyebrow at Magnus. "What are we doing here? Clary has to be in bed before midnight."

"Loosen the leash, Jonathan," Magnus replied. "Clary is due for a visit in two days' time. Has she been showing any of the telltale signs?"

"Nope," Jonathan said, popping the 'p'. "Mundane Clary is very timid. It's like she knows what kind of things are in the world and she doesn't want to alert our mother. Little Clary has been good this time around."

Simon nodded in agreement. "She won't always come with me to Eric's poetry readings at Java Jones," he piped.

Both Magnus and Jonathan gave him a look. "Well, who would? They aren't the best." Magnus grimaced. "Anyway, if Clary isn't showing any signs, chances are Jocelyn won't be taking her here. If she's not taking her here anytime soon, the block I put in Clary's head could be undone."

A grin plastered itself on Jonathan's face. "Then we could go visit Idris. I'm sure the Clave is wondering who this mysterious Shadowhunter is."

"I wonder who those Shadowhunters were," Clary yawned.

Jonathan noticed how tired she was and took a seat next to her. He pulled her into his side. "I think you should go to sleep. We're going to stay here a bit longer, so I'll make sure you're in your bed for when you wake up."

Clary smiled gratefully at her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. The boys waited for Clary to fall asleep before talking again. Their conversation didn't get very far before Magnus's boyfriend walked in. Jonathan nor Simon had ever met his so called 'boyfriend'. When it turned out to be the black haired boy from Pandemonium, Jonathan almost roared with laughter.

"You're dating a Shadowhunter?" Jonathan laughed quietly. He looked at the boy. "Do you pay him for his services?"

Simon roared with laughter, forgetting that Clary was asleep. Offended, Magnus smacked both boys upside the head. "How dare you. I am not a prostitute."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of it," Jonathan waggled his eyebrows.

That earned him a smack across the face. Magnus turned to his boyfriend. "I apologize, Alexander, for their behavior."

His face had a reddish tint to it. "Magnus, who are you talking to? Besides that vampire?"

"Oh, I forgot that you can't see him. His name is Jonathan and the girl that used to be sleeping, that's Clary. The vampire goes by Simon."

"You guys were the ones at Pandemonium," he said. "So Clary's seraph blade wasn't actually floating in air."

Jonathan shook his head and raised his hand. "That would be me."

"How come we couldn't see you?"

Clary, in a small voice, responded. "Glamour. It was a─" Her eyes widened before she passed out.

Jonathan cursed. "Sorry, Magnus. It looks like Simon and I are going to have to go. We'll see you tomorrow." He scooped up Clary and went back into Magnus's bedroom.

Luckily, the portal from before was still intact and it brought them to their final destination, the apartment. Jonathan quickly ran Clary into her room before rejoining Simon in the living room.

Morning came rather quickly for the Frays. Jonathan sat on the edge of his sister's bed and waited for her to wake. She'd be her mundane self when she woke, and it pained Jonathan. He wasn't kidding when he had told Magnus that Clary was timid. It was almost as if she was afraid of her own shadow.

"Jon," Clary groaned. "Shut the blinds."

Jonathan chuckled. "It's time to get up, Clare. Lewis called and said that Luke needed our help. He just got in an order of books. Manga I think."

Clary was wide awake. "You go make breakfast while I finish getting ready."

Her brother nodded and went to the kitchen. Clary picked out a paint splattered t-shirt and ripped jeans. After pulling them on, she quickly ran a brush through her hair before heading to the kitchen. Her mother sat at the table eating the breakfast that Jonathan must have cooked.

"These are good," her mother mused. "Since when could you cook?"

"Jon- I mean, I looked up a recipe and decided to try it out. I'm glad you like it."

For some reason, Jonathan didn't want their mother to know about him. He didn't explain it to her very well, but she trusted him. "So what are your plans for today?"

Clary grinned. "Luke just got in a new order of Manga books. I'm going to go help put them on the shelves."

"You mean you're going to read them?" She teased. "Are you and Simon going out tonight?"

"Eric has a poetry reading at Java Jones that Simon and I are going to."

Her mother grimaced. "Maybe you should stay home."

Clary shook her head. "I promised Eric I'd be there to cheer him on."

Jonathan walked alongside Clary as they made their way to Luke's bookstore. Clary didn't seem to notice, but Jonathan could sense the movements of werewolves in the shadows. It was Luke's pack, no doubt, but Jonathan didn't know what they were doing. They walked the few blocks in silence. Simon was waiting for them outside when they arrived.

"Luke's waiting for you inside," he told Clary and watched as she ran inside the bookstore.

"What was Lucian's pack doing, following us?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Calm down. There was a demon sighting early this morning near your apartment. Magnus put enchantments on the apartment building as an alarm system. I told Luke what that Eidolon demon from last night said and he sent his pack to watch over her."

"I can handle it," he huffed.

"Everyone knows you can, Jon. They're only there for extra protection. Especially since Clary doesn't know how good of a fighter she is."

Jonathan sighed in defeat. "Fine." He looked around. "Tell Clary I'll see her at Java Jones. I've got some business to take care of."

"Be careful, okay? Shadowhunter Clary would kill me if something happened to you," Simon muttered.

The Shadowhunter gave the vampire a mischievous grin before disappearing. Simon shook his head and met up with Clary inside. She was sorting through Manga books when he found her. He leaned up against the bookshelf. "Jon said he has something he has to do and that he'll meet you at Java Jones."

Clary jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. "He always has something to do during the day."

"It's really important this time. Besides, you two can have bonding time at Java Jones."

Clary sighed and closed her eyes. "All right," she said, opening them. The intensity of her green eyes startled Simon. There was something in them that he couldn't place. "I'll kill him if he doesn't show. We're not going through this torture alone." Then she was back to her innocent self. "Luke finally has the entire  _Fairy Tail_  series!" she squealed. "He also has all of  _Black Butler_ and  _Fullmetal Alchemist_. This is great. Maybe he'll let me borrow them."

"Just bring them back when you're done," Luke laughed from behind her. "I practically don't have a Manga section in the store anymore."

Clary gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Luke. I'll be sure to return these when I'm finished. Better yet, Jon could do it." She grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like a fantastic idea."

Luke shook his head in amusement. "Making your brother return them for you. What a sister."

"He needs to get out more," she replied in a bored tone. Her eyes bore the same intensity as before. "He's coming for us." And just like that it was gone. "I feel like I haven't had Java's coffee in forever! I can't wait until we go."

As Clary continued to talk to Luke, Simon pulled out his phone to text Jonathan.  _There is something going on with Clary._

He replied instantly.  _Is she okay?_

_I don't know. I'll explain later._

_Maybe I should join you guys._

Simon almost regretted texting him.  _Stay out. We've got it here._

With that answer, Simon didn't receive a reply. Luke was watching Simon closely. Simon sighed. Luke could obviously tell that something weird was going on with Clary.  _He's coming for us_? What's that supposed to mean? Who is 'he'?

A giggling came from above them. Clary sat atop one of Luke's bookshelves swinging her feet absentmindedly. Simon's eyes widened. "Clary, get down from there! How did you even manage to get up there?"

"I climbed," she responded seriously.

The block that Magnus had put into Clary's mind had to have been coming undone. For the rest of the day, both Simon and Luke kept a close eye on Clary. After a while, the intensity in her eyes came back, but for longer. _He's going to kill everyone_ , she would say.  _He wants the cup and he will do everything in his power to get it. Even if it means killing family_.

Luke concluded that she was talking about Valentine Morgenstern, her father. Valentine had wanted the cup so he could make everyone in the world a Shadowhunter. He claimed it was selfish that they were keeping these extraordinary abilities to themselves. Although teaming up with demons is most definitely not the way to go about it.

Excited to finally spend some time with her brother, Clary skipped all the way to Java Jones. Simon laughed to himself. Little did Clary know, her and Jonathan spent every waking moment together as a badass team. Jonathan was already at Java Jones waiting for them. He smiled at Clary before leading the two to a sofa in the back. They sat in silence as Eric read his terrible poetry, always including the word 'loin' in each piece.

During one of his poems, a familiar looking golden haired boy sat on a sofa adjacent to theirs. He kept glancing at Clary every few seconds. Clary's eyebrows furrowed together. Why did he keep looking at her? Then, out of nowhere, he got up and walked out the back entrance. Entranced, Clary got up and followed him. Jonathan and Simon were confused to say the least. The golden haired boy led Clary into the alleyway.

"Who are you?" Clary asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Me? Who are you?"

Clary frowned. Why was he answering questions with questions? "Why do you keep looking at me?"

The boy sighed. "My name is Jace Wayland," he introduced himself.

"Clary Fray," she said, sticking out her hand.

Jonathan and Simon took this time to interrupt. "Clary, what are you doing?"

"Jon, meet Jace."

Now Jace was really confused. This girl was friends with a vampire? Alec had told him that she was friends with the same vampire that was at Pandemonium, but he hadn't really believed him. Alec had also stated that Clary had a brother who had a glamour on.

"Uh, he's the one with the glamour on right?"

It was Clary's turn to be confused. "What is a glamour?"

Jace laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Jonathan was about to say something when Clary's phone went off. She picked it up. "I'll be home soon, mom."

"No, Clary. You listen to me. Do not come home. Go to Luke and tell him that Valentine is alive and he wants the cup," her mom shouted into the phone.

"Mom?" Clary's voice wavered.

The line disconnected.


	2. Reliable

"Jon," Clary cried out sharply.

Jonathan cursed. "I was just over there."

Clary gave him a look of exasperation. "Is that where you went?" Jonathan stayed quiet. "Jonathan Christopher Mor─ Fray! What is going on?"

"You know, Clare," his voice was strained. He caught her slip up.

Without another word, Clary ran the couple of blocks back to her house. She didn't hear her brother's footfalls behind her. Does he even care? Tears blurred her vision, but she desperately tried to blink them back. Something happened to her mom. Some guy named  _Valentine_  took her. Clary's heart clenched. The apartment door was on the ground, off its hinges, when she arrived. She froze for a moment, staring at the ransacked apartment. A sob rose in her throat, but she choked it back. Clary's eyes narrowed when she heard a rattling sound coming from her mother's bedroom. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, her nerves jittering.

Clary slowly made her way to the bedroom, carefully stepping over broken shards of glass and plaster. A sharp pain shot up her back, but she clenched her teeth and kept moving forward. Not seeing anything right away, Clary went further into the room. Out of nowhere, she was tackled to the ground. She hit the ground with a thump. Jonathan sat on top of her with a wild look in his eyes.

"Stay down, Clare," he hissed and pulled out a blade.

Afraid he was going to stab her, Clary kept her mouth shut and was practically glued to the spot she was laying. Jonathan, on the other hand, jumped up to kill the Ravener demon that had tried to kill his sister, but Jace stood at the door wiping demon ichor off his seraph blade. He looked toward the siblings.

"Is Clary okay?" He asked, putting the seraph blade away.

Clary was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes wide with fear. "What are you?" she whispered so low they almost couldn't hear her.

Jonathan sighed and squatted down beside Clary. She found herself flinching away from him even though inside her mind, she knew what was going on. "This is why I was waiting until the spell was undone." The hurt and pain was so prominent in his eyes that Clary had to look away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Jon," she mumbled and squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you know where mom is?"

He took a deep breath before responding. "Valentine has her."

Once again, Clary froze, her mind whirling.  _Valentine_. Somehow she knows him. She just knows she does.  _His name sounds so familiar_ , she thought to herself. She let her brother help her up, but her knees buckled. Clary heard both Jace and Jonathan swear.

"Wh-what's going ooonnn?" She slurred.

Jonathan swung her up into his arms like he would when she was a child. "The Ravener demon got you," he said. It was his only guess. There weren't any other possibilities.

"We'll take her to the Institute," Jace suggested."

Her brother's eyes blazed. "Absolutely not."

Jace gritted his teeth. "Do you want her to die?" he spat.

Without a moments hesitation, Jonathan replied, "Of course I don't."

"Then we'll bring her to the Institute. We can help her there. It's not like she's a mundane." Jace sounded unsure of the last part.

"Magnus can help her," Jonathan practically pleaded. "He knows her better than you. He can help her in ways that runes and herbs can't."

Jace refused to give up. "You can call Magnus from there."

"Why are you so persistent to get Clary to the Institute, Shadowhunter?" Jonathan didn't know how he felt about Jace. He did find it weird that he was trying his hardest to get Clary to the Institute. Jonathan's been there plenty of times to talk to Maryse about the number of demons in New York. Of course, Maryse's children didn't know about it because they couldn't see him.

Irritated, Simon walked into the room to join them. "Stop your bickering. Clary is  _dying_. Just get Clary back to the Institute. They'll do what they can. It's about time Clary got healed by Shadowhunters after a demon attack."

Feeling slightly betrayed, Jonathan clung to his sister's small body and stalked out of their mother's room and into Clary's. She had a portal up and running 24/7 for emergencies. How her mundane self hasn't caught that yet is beyond him. With Simon and Jace following silently in suit, Jonathan imagined the Institute and stepped through.

They stood in the foyer by the elevator. Jace stared at Simon with wide eyes. "How are you in here, bloodsucker?"

Simon gave him an evil grin. "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

Jonathan snickered. "Still can't get over the fact you say dot, dot, dot every time this happens."

He rolled his eyes, but gave his best friend's brother a grin. "Now let's get Clary fixed up."

Stepping around a shell shocked Jace, Simon and Jonathan headed down the complex hallways to the Infirmary wing. Jace rushed after them after regaining his composure. The three boys walked in silence until they were interrupted by a crash. In front of them was Jace's sister, Isabelle. On the floor was the expensive vase that her mother had bought not too long ago. Her dark eyes fixed themselves on Clary.

"What is going on?" Isabelle pressed.

Jace moved her out of the way. "I'll explain when we're at the Infirmary." Moments of silence passed before Jace said anything else. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind retrieving Hodge for me, Iz."

She nodded and turned on her heel to back track the other way. It was quiet all the way to the Infirmary. Jonathan gently laid his sister down on one of the white cotton sheeted beds. She whimpered in pain.

"Jon," she gasped. "What is going on? Wh-what is a R-ra─" Darkness swarmed her vision and her eyes zoomed in and out of focus. Dizziness washed over her before finally she passed out.

Simon whipped out his phone. "You do what you can. I know I said that she should be healed by Shadowhunters, but I'm going to call Magnus just in case."

Jonathan, bemused, took out his stele and started drawing an  _iratze_ on Clary's arm. Before Simon could hit dial, Jace took the phone out of his hands. "Have a little faith. She's going to be fine."

Although skeptic, Simon put away the phone after getting it back from the Shadowhunter.

Clary awoke with a dull throbbing in her head. She groaned and sat up; which was a big mistake. Her stomach flipped and she bent over the side of the bed to throw up, but nothing came up. She dry heaved, making her head hurt even more. Warm hands caressed her back. She could tell it was neither Jonathan nor Simon, but her head hurt so much that she couldn't turn around to see who it was. The said person rubbed her back soothingly as she dry heaved.

"Isabelle brought clothes for you," came Jace's voice from behind her. He must be the one rubbing her back. "They might be a bit big on you."

"How long have I been out?" she croaked.

"Three days," answered another voice, one that Clary had never heard before. "Your brother brought you in with a vampire." Disdain was prominent in the female's voice. "Now there is a warlock outside threatening to put a curse on me that frizzes my hair."

Clary groaned. "Magnus. . . Yeah, he's a bit out there. Don't take him─" She turned to throw up, but only succeeded in dry heaving again.

The Infirmary doors were thrown open. Jonathan, Simon, and Magnus strut in looking high and mighty. Isabelle raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Magnus tut-tutted at Clary. "Three days, Clary, three days."

In response, Clary rolled her green eyes. "I could do better," she teased. "Stay out for more than a week."

"Don't you dare," Jonathan warned.

"Anyway," Magnus continued, "you could have done so much."

Clary frowned solemnly. "Don't remind me." Feeling better, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Feeling sick, she grabbed her stele and drew an  _iratze_. "You guys are lucky it's night time."

It was Jace's turn to frown. "What do you mean?" he asked. "And why were you acting so weird three days ago at that coffee shop?"

"Coffee shop? Java Jones, you mean. I-I was," she turned to Jonathan, "I can't remember, Jon. That's weird. I usually can remember some part of it."

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe it's because you were poisoned by that Ravener demon."

Clary nodded and looked down at herself. "I should change."

Magnus handed her a bag filled with clothes that she had purposely left at his apartment in case of an emergency. Clary shot Magnus a grateful smile before heading into the bathroom.

"There is a block on Clary's mind," Magnus said after the bathroom door shut. "I . . . placed it there when she was two, but it's Jonathan's fault that she doesn't think like a mundane 24/7."

Jonathan looked at him with an incredulous look. "My fault? It's your fault for putting the block on her mind in the first place!"

"I couldn't go against what your mother said," Magnus exclaimed.

"You could have faked it!"

Exasperated, Magnus zapped Jonathan with magic. Standing in Jonathan's place was a cherry wood coat rack. Magnus smirked smugly. Isabelle and Jace stared at Magnus with wide eyes.

"Uh," Jace pointed to the coat rack. "Won't Clary be concerned about this?"

Simon shook his head. "No, chances are she'll keep him like this for the night. Magnus will have to change him back before midnight, but why not have a little fun?"

With that, the crew waited patiently until Clary was out of the bathroom. Once she was out, her eyes landed on her coat rack of a brother and pursed her lips. "I see. Must we always come to this, Magnus?" Magnus looked away guiltily. Clary sighed. "Might as well keep him like this for a little while. We should go check out the apartment while I'm still in my right mind."

"Actually, Clary, Hodge would like to see you," said Isabelle.

"I'll take her," Jace volunteered.

Clary shrugged and followed Jace out of the Infirmary. Their arms brushed against each other as they walked. "So who is Hodge?"

"He's our mentor; the one who taught Alec, Isabelle, and I everything we know." She nodded in response and they stayed quiet until they reached the library. Jace opened the door to let her go in first. A thin man with grey-streaked hair and a long beaky nose stood there at a desk wearing a neat, grey, tweed suit. Her looked awfully familiar to Clary. "Clary, this is─"

Realization hit Clary like a tidal wave. "Starkweather," she spat venomously.

Hodge's eyes widened. "Clarissa?" He swallowed. "I'm not who I used to be. I promise."

Clary laughed humorlessly. "Just wait until I tell Jon. He'll be interested to know that someone from the  _Circle_  has been under his nose the entire time."

"Jonathan is with you? B-but he died. And what about the Lightwoods? They were part of the Circle!"

Clary's head cocked to the side. "But Hodge, they left, whereas you stayed until Valentine 'died'. As to how to Jon is alive, well, Valentine isn't the only one who could fake his death."

Jace looked back and forth between Hodge and Clary as they fought their dispute. Hodge regained his composure. "What you are stating is absurd. Valentine is dead and a three year old could hardly fake his own death."

"That's because I did it for him."

Hodge stared wide eyed at Clary for a moment before clearing his throat. "Shall we get on to business then?" Reluctantly, Clary nodded and took a seat. "Your mother, Jocelyn, is gone?"

Again, Clary nodded. "Valentine has her."

"You know this how?"

Clary sighed impatiently. "Isn't it obvious? I mean, who has been looking for the cup?"

Ignoring her, Hodge continued. "I take it I don't have to tell you about the Shadow World?"

"No," Clary grit out. "I already know everything there is to know." With that, Clary turned on her heel and stalked off. Jace ran after her.

"What was that?" He hissed. "What did Hodge ever do to you?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped. "It's my time to leave, so I'm going to grab my brother and go."

Jace grasped her bicep. "But you can't─"

Clary turned on him, eyes blazing. "And why not?" Speechless, Jace let go of Clary and watched as she angrily walked back to the Infirmary. Clary pointed to her brother, fuming. Magnus immediately turned Jonathan back into his normal self and shot Clary a quizzical glance. "Jon, we're going home."

He grimaced. "But home is… Messy."

"You two can stay at my place until further notice."

Isabelle shook her head. "Oh no they're not. They're Shadowhunters. They will live in an Institute."

"Who are you? My mother?" Clary spat.

"No," she responded. "But my mother will be home in less than two weeks and I'm sure that she'd like to meet you."

Jonathan spoke up, "She's met me. She doesn't have to meet my sister."

"I thought─"

"My sister and I are going to stay with Mag─"

Clary took a deep breath. "No, we're not. Isabelle's right. We're Shadowhunters and so we should stay here. Besides, this is where my mundane self-last was. I have to wake up here and have everything explained to me. Understand?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Aye sir," he muttered.

"Happy," she said under her breath making Simon grin. Clary would tell Jonathan about Hodge later, for now they had problems to deal with. "Now, shall we go back to the apartment to check things out better than we did earlier?"

Both Simon and Jonathan nodded. "We should also call Lucian. See what he has to say."

"Mom said to tell him Valentine was alive and that he wanted the cup. . . Although I think Luke already knows. I mean, we  _have_ been talking to him about it for the past two years."

Jonathan cackled. "But she doesn't know that."

Clary's face scrunched up and she hit her brother. "You  _will_ tell mom that you've been alive all these years. I will take the blame─"

"It was your fault."

"And we'll beat Valentine and. . . Yeah. That's how it'll work."

Isabelle giggled. "You seem a little unsure of yourself, Clary."

Clary stuck her tongue out playfully. It seemed that she and Isabelle were hitting it off great. They would be best friends in no time.


	3. Ungrateful

Venturing through the apartment deemed itself useless after Clary, Jonathan, and Simon spent two hours searching for some type of clue. Sure, they had found a vial that once contained a sleeping potion, but that was not going to help them locate Jocelyn.

Soaked from the rain, Clary stripped out of her gear and threw on some training clothes, which consisted of yoga pants and a long sleeved tank top. She wanted to release pent up frustration before she was mundane again. Church wove in and out of Clary's legs as she walked up a series of steps and along a hall to the training room. As Clary drew multiple stamina runes on herself, Church made himself comfortable on the sidelines. He was growing attached to Clary and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. She'd always wanted a cat.

Happy to be training again, Clary got right to it. She started with back hand springs and back flips across the mats before moving onto knife throwing. Growing tired of hitting bulls eye each time, Clary began to create images through her throwing. At one point she shaped a dove. Another, she shaped a rune that had flashed in her mind multiple times. Feeling daring, Clary clambered up the ropes and leaped across to the beams. Clary began to lose track of time as she flipped and spun on the beams and it was all over too soon.

Dizziness crashed over her like a tidal wave. Clary messed up her footing and found herself slipping off the side of the beam. Not prepared to fall thirty feet, Clary grabbed onto the edge of the beam. Fighting through the dizziness Clary hoisted herself back up. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized her heart was racing. She could have fallen and landed gracefully at the bottom, so she didn't understand why her heart felt the need to race. Clary cried out as a painful force rippled through her body, attempting to make her fall into unconsciousness.  _It can't be midnight!_ Shadowhunter Clary fought to keep herself grounded, but the power of Magnus's block overruled her.

Groggily, Clary opened her eyes after passing out for a few seconds. She felt lightheaded and fearful. Her heart leaped out of her chest when she tried to put her hand down, but found herself thirty feet in the air on a seven inch wide beam. She cried out and gripped onto the edges of the beam, clenching her eyes shut.  _Where was her brother? How did she get up here? How was she going to get down?_ Shakily, Clary looked for a way down. Not finding one, she positioned herself so she wouldn't fall and decided to wait until someone found her.

She didn't know how long she waited until a girl found her.

"Clary, we've been looking for you! Come down here!" she yelled up to her.

Clary stared down at her like she was crazy. "Absolutely not," she squeaked. "I have no idea how I got up here and I have no idea how to get down."

The girl sighed and someone came up from behind her. "Isabelle, I'll get her." It was Jonathan. "Clary, it's okay. Just jump. I promise I'll catch you."

"B-but─"

"Jump, Clary."

Closing her eyes and trusting her brother, she threw herself over the side. Surprisingly, she didn't scream on the way down. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck after she landed safely in his arms. "What is going on, Jon? W-why was I up there?  _How_ did I get up there?"

Jonathan stroked her hair like he did when she was little. "You climbed up there, Clare. All by yourself."

She pulled back and stared at him, a wild look in her eyes. "Wh-what? How in all of─ How? How did I do it, Jon?"

Her brother gave her a small smile and brushed the fiery hair out of her face. "You're a Shadowhunter, Clary, you always have been."

Silence filled the hallways of the New York Institute. After the little episode in the training room, Clary had locked herself in the room that her brother was given. Jonathan decided to stay with his sister, to give her comfort.

"You should talk to Isabelle," Jonathan spoke quietly from the bed.

"No," Clary responded from the floor.

Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Not only her, but all of them, think I'm crazy. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm supposedly a mundane by day and Shadowhunter by night. Thanks for explaining that, by the way."

Jonathan shook his head. "They don't think you're crazy. You're anything but. If I were you─"

_Fabulous_  from High School Musical 2blared from Clary's cellphone indicating that Magnus was calling. Clary darted for the phone, but Jonathan got ahold of it first.

Magnus was singing a children's rhyme that Jonathan had sung to Clary when she was young. It was what some colors meant to Shadowhunters.

"' _Black for hunting through the night_  
For death and mourning, the color's white.  
Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,  
And red to call enchantment down.  
White silk when our bodies burn,  
Blue banners when the lost return.  
Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,  
And to wash away our sins.  
Gray for knowledge best untold,  
Bone for those who don't grow old.  
Saffron lights the victory march,  
Green will mend our broken hearts.  
Silver for the demon towers,  
And bronze to summon wicked powers.'

Give the phone to Clary. This is urgent."

"Then why don't you speak to me?" Jonathan asked. "I know more than she does right now."

Magnus sighed. "If you'd give the phone to her, you'd know that that's not true." Jonathan handed his sister the phone. " _Credas. Memento Shadowhunters mundo. Memento, quod nulla oblivione delebitur._ "

As soon as the words were said, Clary felt an unbearable weight pressing against her head. Her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed backwards. Jonathan jumped up and put the phone to his ear while he tried to wake his sister.

"By the Angel, Magnus! What did you just do? She's passed out."

"That was the point. I spoke to her in Latin, using magic to influence and enchant my words. Hopefully this will help speed up the process of unblocking her mind."

Jonathan sighed in relief. "Thank you, Magnus, for all that you've done for us."

"I remember when you came to me for the first time. You had followed your mother because you were scared that she was going to do something to your sister. After all, Luke had explained as much as he could about Jocelyn's situation. You followed your mother into my apartment. I had discovered that you were there when little Clary glanced your way. Even though she was so young, the glamour she created was strong. At first, I had thought that Jocelyn had been away from the Shadow World for so long that she couldn't see past the glamour any longer, but it took me a moment to push little Clary's glamour out of the way so I could see you."

"May I ask why you are reminiscing? You're not dying are you?" Jonathan joked.

Magnus replied, "No, Jonathan, I am not dying. Is it so wrong to think about the past?"

"Yes, it is when you suddenly call out of nowhere with 'words of wisdom' and a trip down memory lane."

"I'm sorry, Jonathan," Magnus said abruptly and ended the call.

Jonathan sat with his sister's head in his lap, confused. What was going on with Magnus? Why did he say he was sorry?

Hours passed before Clary awoke again. The day was almost wasted. Jonathan hadn't moved her from his lap the entire time. He had sat in the same spot for hours playing Angry Birds. Clary looked up at her brother curiously before scrambling away, panting heavily.

"Wh-who are you?" Jonathan's jaw dropped. Fear had flooded through Clary's eyes so quickly. But it was gone quicker than it had come. "Jon," Clary whispered and crawled back over to him. "Wh-what happened? Why do I know what's going on?"

Jonathan held his sister to his chest. "Magnus talked to you through the phone. What happened just now?"

"My mind didn't process who you were. I-I had no idea that you were Jonathan. You looked like a demon," she replied in a whispered. "But at the same time you didn't." Clary pulled away from her brother and took a deep breath. "I've almost got all my memories back. But there's this weight on my mind, not letting me remember everything."

"You'll get there. Do you want to go to Magnus's? He was acting weird on the phone."

Clary nodded slowly. "Let me find my stele." Jonathan stood up and helped her to her feet. Then Clary searched the room for her stele. "Where'd it go? Did you put it somewhere?"

Jonathan shook her head before taking out his stele. "Use mine." He handed it off to her and watched as the black rune was drawn on the wall. Soon enough the Portal shimmered and Clary motioned for him to go through. He did so and stepped through.

Magnus's apartment looked as if it had been ransacked. Chairs and tables were turned; any pictures that had lined the walls were on the floor and cracked. Jonathan tentatively wandered around the apartment after Clary had walked through. She blinked a couple times before following her brother. Magnus was nowhere to be found. Clary's heart began to speed up and her hands shook with uncertainty. She couldn't imagine what had happened to Magnus. She didn't know what she would do if he were hurt.

"Magnus?" Clary called, stepping into her room. A small ball of fur hurled itself at Clary. She caught Chairman Meow with ease. "Where's Magnus?" Chairman Meow cried, obviously upset. "Was he taken?" The hamster-like-cat was extremely smart. He nodded his head. "Okay. Okay. This is a start. Was it demons?" Chairman Meow shook his head. He cried again. "Valentine?" The cat's head shook vigorously.

Clary sucked in a sharp breath and ran to find her brother. Her brother stood in the middle of the living room, a warlock behind him. Chairman Meow mewled and tried to jump from Clary's arms. The warlock was holding a knife to Jonathan's neck.

"One step closer and he's dead," the warlock bit out. "Give me the cup. Now that you have your memories back you can get the cup for us. Unless you already have it."

Fury spiked in Clary. "Let go of my brother."

The warlock's eyes flooded with realization and his grip on Jonathan faltered, giving him the upper hand. Jonathan flipped the warlock and pressed his foot to the warlock's throat. "Where's Magnus?"

"Valentine has him," he choked out. "He took him to get to you. Valentine heard that you had gotten your memories erased so he gave the warlock a spell to use."

"Where. Are. They." With each word, Jonathan pressed his foot down harder.

"Kill me. I won't tell you anything."

Angry, Jonathan shrugged and lifted his other foot to squash the warlock's head. A green light erupted inside the living room. The force of the light was enough to throw Clary backwards. Her head snapped against the wall and a sickening crack echoed through the room.

The warlock was standing over Jonathan now. "Valentine said not to kill the girl, but he didn't say anything about you." He lifted his hand, green sparks shot out of his hand. "Goodbye, Jonathan Morgenstern."

Unfortunately for the warlock, the door across from him flew open and in stepped Magnus himself. His clothes were torn and he looked sick; dark circles under his eyes and slightly sunken in. "Step away from my nephew." Magnus raised his hand and a blue light shot from it. The warlock shuttered before collapsing.

Chairman Meow licked Clary's face as she shakily drew an  _iratze_  on her arm.


	4. Lies

Clary tried to stand up, but dizziness washed over her harshly. She slid back down the wall and settled herself on the floor. Chairman Meow curled up on her lap and began to purr. Magnus panted and watched Clary carefully while Jonathan sat up and looked around.

"Should we really consider ourselves family?" Jonathan mused. "If we do, we're one big messed up family."

"That's the point," Clary coughed and grabbed her chest. She coughed again and clawed at her chest. It felt like something was crawling around inside her. "Magnus," she whispered frantically. He started to walk over slowly, but gained speed after Clary cried out. "There's something inside my chest. What did that warlock do?"

Magnus dropped down beside her and took her hands away from her chest. By then, Jonathan had made his way over to them. "That spell that the warlock just used. . . What color was it?"

"Green," Jonathan replied.

Magnus cursed. "Take Clary into my room and lay her down on the bed. When that spell is used, a victim is chosen from those in the room─"

"Victim?"

"I could use 'host' as well. A demon is created and it burrows itself in said victim's body. This one so happened to pick Clary's chest, which is going to make it a lot harder." Seeing Jonathan's confused glance he said, "It's closer to her heart. Jonathan, I'm going to need you to go back to the Institute─"

Jonathan snapped, "No."

Magnus sighed. "I need you to get me ingredients. If you ask Alexander, he should be able to help you."

"No," Jonathan's voice broke. "I'm not leaving my sister."

"She's in good hands."

Reluctantly, Jonathan agreed. He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon, Clare."

The final look that Clary gave Jonathan made his heart break. She looked so fragile and scared. He wished he could help her. With tear filled eyes, he turned away. Ignoring his own fragile state, Magnus began to work. Chairman Meow sat on the sidelines the entire time, making sure that Clary would be okay. He mewled occasionally as if asking if everything was still okay.

Magnus tried using magic on Clary, but it refused to work efficiently. He was too weak for it to work. It was Valentine's fault for conjuring his father. It had all been okay until that moment. Now Clary could die on Valentine's hands.

"Magnus, I heard what happened," Simon stepped into the room and quickly closed his eyes. "You could have warned me."

The flamboyant warlock chuckled. "Sorry."

Clary's shirt had been cut open and she was laying on Magnus's bed in just her bra and pants. Sighing, Simon opened his eyes, but refused to look at his best friend. Simon got a good look at Magnus. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good."

"Come here," Magnus motioned with his finger.

Not seeing the harm, Simon did as he was told. When he was standing by the warlock's side, Simon felt all of his power drain from him after Magnus placed his hands on his chest. "Magnus," he gasped. "Wh-why did you do that? You could have just asked."

Simon collapsed to the floor, not having the power to stand back up. He watched intently as blue light sparked out of Magnus's hands and swallowed Clary. Her screams filled the room and the blue light burned brighter. A black demon was raised into the air. It was shrieking and wiggling. At least it was until it blew up.

Clary's skin soaked up the blue light and she sat up with a gasp. There was a gaping hole in her chest that was slowly closing. She was panting as tears streamed down her face. Simon struggled to sit up. He wanted to see how she was doing. Clary launched herself at Magnus and sobbed into the side of his neck.

Jonathan tensed as he walked through the Portal and was met with a scream from his sister. He ran toward Magnus's room and arrived in time to see the demon explode. Simon was sprawled on the floor and Magnus was standing over Clary, hands still glowing blue. Clary sat up, her shirt torn down the middle and her chest heaving frantically. She launched herself at Magnus and sobbed into the crook of his neck. Jonathan carefully placed the ingredients he was holding on the bed before peeling his sister away from the warlock. She let out a heart wrenching sob before pressing her face into his chest. Jonathan had never seen Clary cry so much in only a few days.

"Jon," she cried. "It's not fair! Why did Valentine have to come and ruin everything? You could have showed yourself to mom and we could have been happy with Luke."

Jonathan cradled his sister to his chest. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately. "We'll kill Valentine, okay? We'll kill him and then you, me, Lucian, and mom can live at the bookstore and be one big happy family."

Clary sniffled. "O-okay." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Simon can come too." Jonathan chuckled. Magnus helped Simon onto the bed. Clary looked at him with surprise. "When did you get here?" Before Simon could answer, Clary spoke again. "Well, whatever. You're going to live with us, Simon. Since your mom isn't very fond of, uh, a vampire, you can live with us." Clary looked so happy in that moment that no one wanted to ruin it by talking. But Clary herself ruined it when she said, "I want to be the one to kill Valentine. He's ruined everything." Simon, Magnus, and Jonathan stared at Clary with wide eyes. Where that had come from, they didn't know.

They stayed inside Magnus's apartment all day hanging out like they used to. Although Clary laughed and smiled, the three boys could tell she was not herself. She was trying to make everything like it used to be. At one point, Clary got so frustrated she attempted to leave the apartment to find demons to kill, but Simon had thrown Clary over his shoulder and locked her in Magnus's room.

Inside the Institute walls, Hodge paced anxiously. Hugin flew in circles around his head. A Portal shimmered nearby, its surface rippling. Suddenly, a man with blond white hair and dark eyes stepped through. Hugin squawked and flew excitedly to him. Valentine smiled darkly. "Ah, Hugin. It's so nice to see you again."

"Valentine," Hodge spluttered. "What are you doing here? The kids can walk in at any moment."

Valentine rolled his eyes and waved off Hodge's concern. "They're not a concern. I'm here to see how the search for the cup is doing and how my daughter is doing."

Hodge froze at the mention of the little redhead. "Your son. He's alive."

This time Valentine froze. "Jonathan is dead," he spat. "Everyone knows it. A three year old cannot just disappear and survive on his own."

"Clarissa faked his death─"

"She was two!"

"But she is  _your_ child. One that was injected with angelic blood." Valentine's sharp gaze softened. He hated his daughter for looking like his wife, but she was still his blood.

Valentine clapped his hands together. "Now I'll have two children to help me. This just makes things better. Now, I must be going. Contact me immediately once the children bring you the cup."

Hodge sighed. He'd have to hand over the cup and possibly the two children. Clarissa already doesn't trust him. She would not bring her brother to him willingly. . . Unless something happened that only he could fix. Although there is their warlock. The three of them are infatuated with each other. Hodge made a face. How they could treat a warlock like family. Absurd.

Jonathan was carrying a sleeping Clary in his arms when he arrived back at the Institute. They had popped back in through the kitchen. It just so happened that Alec was shifting through the fridge looking for something to eat. He sighed with relief when he saw Clary, safe and unharmed, nestled in Jonathan's arms.

"No harm done?" Alec asked, setting an apple on the table next to a knife.

Jonathan shrugged. "A bit of harm, but nothing Magnus couldn't get rid of."

Alec gave Jonathan a sheepish look. "I hope you don't mind that I told Izzy. She was getting awfully fond of Clary."

"But we've only been here for four days. And Clary was asleep three of those days."

"Izzy's never had any friends that were girls. She's always had me and Jace," Alec replied.

Clary shifted in Jonathan's arms and her eyes fluttered open. She popped her head up and glanced at Alec. Jonathan set Clary on her own two feet. At first, Clary stumbled, but then she regained her balance and was able to walk herself. She beamed at Jonathan. "We should all do something fun."

"No, we shouldn't. You had a demon inside of you not too long ago," Jonathan said firmly.

Clary rolled her eyes and huffed, "But Magnus took care of that problem. I'm all healed. With that said, I think we should go do something fun."

"How about we wait until tomorrow? I think Izzy would like to know that you're okay," Alec said.

Reluctantly, Clary shrugged her defeat. "If we must."

Alec smiled. "I'll go find Izzy."

Not even minutes passed before Isabelle was rushing toward Clary. "Alec told me what happened. Are you okay? I've never heard of something like that happening before."

"I feel perfect. There's no gaping hole in my chest and I've had a nap." Jonathan chuckled from behind her.

Isabelle sighed in relief. "That's great." Almost hesitantly she asked, "Would you like to watch movies with me? Jace went out and got Vampire Academy, the Fault in Our Stars, Clash of the Titans, and Divergent."

This time Clary's smile was directed at Isabelle. "Absolutely."

Jace was sitting on the couch waiting for the group to come in. The Fault in Our Stars was already on the television, waiting to be watched. Clary cautiously took a seat next to Jace, unconsciously sliding closer to him until the sides of their bodies touched. Jonathan sat on the opposite side of Clary with Simon, who had shown up moments before, next to him. Alec sat next to Jace and Isabelle next to Simon.

"Shall we start the movie?" Jace asked, picking up the remote. He was greeted with a chorus of yeses.

Clary shifted excitedly on the couch. She'd been waiting forever to see this movie. Luke had gotten the book when it first came out and she was the very first to read it. She had cried for hours when Augustus died.

Not even five minutes into the movie, Clary was sobbing. She was a mess. Simon had to get her tissues because Jonathan was too busy laughing at her. By the time Augustus had told Hazel that he lit up like a Christmas tree, Clary couldn't keep quiet. Sobs racked her body relentlessly. Instead of turning to her brother, Clary turned to Jace for comfort without realizing it. She turned her head into his shoulder to try and muffle her sobs. Jace wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words into her ear.

They continued to watch the movies wrapped in each other's embrace. Clary didn't mind the change in body warmth. Her brother was a bit on the cold side, but Jace was entirely warm. It was a comforting warm. Clary snuggled deeper into Jace's side and his arms tightened around her.

All four movies were finished quicker than Clary expected. She wanted to stay in Jace's embrace for longer. Seeing how comfortable Clary was, Jonathan left her and kissed her forehead before announcing his departure. Isabelle, Simon, and Alec quickly followed suit and said their good nights.

Clary slowly moved out of Jace's grasp and yawned. "I guess I should be going too."

Golden eyes met green. They were both captivated by the other's gaze. Slowly they moved toward each other. Jace cupped Clary's face in his hands and brought his lips down on hers.


	5. Love

Clary went to bed more than happy that night, hoping her mood wouldn't diminish in the morning. Unfortunately, it did.

"Behind you!" Clary shouted to Alec. Madame Dorothea had made a deal with a Greater Demon who was trying to retrieve the cup.

Alec turned and slashed with his seraph blade. Madame Dorothea hissed and back handed him with so much force that he flew across the small parlor and out the hole in the wall. Isabelle dove after him.

Jonathan, Simon, and Clary continued to sift through Madame Dorothea's belongings in search of the tarot cards. Something gold caught Clary's eye. She pulled it from a cabinet. Fortunately, it was the deck of tarot cards. Clary practically sighed with relief. Jonathan and Simon stood protectively over Clary as she took out her stele and drew a rune on the corner of the card that held the cup. Madame Dorothea's attention was focused on Clary after she pulled the cup out of the card.

Madame Dorothea chortled. "Give me the cup, Clarissa. It's the only way you can save your friend."

Clary was confused. None of them were injured or in danger. Well, until Madame Dorothea grew a slimy, black tentacle and shot it toward Alec. The tentacle wrapped around Alec's neck and dangled him high above the others. "Don't do it," he gasped. Isabelle gave Clary a pleading look.

While everyone's attention was on Alec and Clary, Jace picked up Alec's bow and arrow. He notched the arrow and pointed it toward the window overhead. His aim wasn't as good as Alec's, but he hoped, for the sake of his  _parabati_ , that his aim was good enough. Jace drew back his arm and let the arrow fly. It hit its target. Sunlight shined through, but Jace's victory was short lived.

Madame Dorothea shrieked and dropped Alec. He tuck and rolled to land safely. Jace tossed him the bow and arrows before darting around, dodging Madame Dorothea. Clary's heart stopped as Madame Dorothea launched herself at Jace, screaming. Clary could see that the sunlight was burning her. Thinking quick, Clary slashed a rune into the air with her stele. Light filled the room and Madame Dorothea's screams could be heard from miles away. When the light finally dimmed, there was nothing but wreckage, Shadowhunters, and ash.

All eyes turned on Clary. Her skin burned as the rune carved itself into her skin. Madame Dorothea was no more and everyone was safe. Or at least as safe as they could be. Alec laid injured on the floor. Trying to divert the attention from herself, Clary rushed over to him. He was breathing raggedly and there was blood seeping from the wound on his side. Isabelle, Jace, Jonathan, and Simon rushed over.

"What was that?" Jonathan whispered harshly.

"I panicked. I didn't know what else to do," Clary whispered back.

As Jace was lifting Alec with the help of Simon, Isabelle turned to Clary. "I don't care how you did what you just did. All I know is that it saved both of my brothers' lives. Thank you, Clary."

Clary gave Isabelle a small smile. "It was no problem. You guys have done so much for me without realizing it. And I would have helped him regardless." Clary saw Jace smile and turn his head. "Why don't you guys call Magnus and tell him what's going on. I'm going to go upstairs and make sure the Portal is still up and running." The Shadowhunters and vampire nodded. As soon as they were out of sight, Clary ran a hand through her messy, untamable curls. "Jon, before we go back to the Institute. . . I just wanted to inform you that Hodge Starkweather is there. I've been meaning to tell you, but things keep coming up."

Jonathan's eyes flared. "He's lucky I can't do anything to him."

Clary sighed. "I'll check on the Portal. You make sure everyone knows where to find me."

"But Simon─"

"Please, Jon," her voice was strained.

Jonathan nodded his head and jogged off after the others. Clary turned on her heel and walked to the stairs. She ascended them gracefully, almost floating above them. It didn't take her long to arrive at the foot of her door. Her door was off its hinges and her stuff was everywhere. Alarmed, Clary took out her dagger and stepped through carefully. Through the crack of her closet door, she could see the glow of the Portal. She sighed in relief, but stayed tense and ready for an attack. Someone had rummaged through her room and scattered her things. Not seeing anything, Clary opened her closet door.

The others made it up rather quickly. Clary wasn't sure how they did so while carrying Alec. "Just through the Portal. It should already be set at the Institute." Clary watched them all step through except her brother. Jonathan was staring at Clary from the door.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Concern shined in his eyes. He stepped toward her. Clary wrapped her arms around herself. "Talk to me, Clare."

Clary looked up at him. "What if something happens, Jon? What if something happens to you? Or mom? Or Luke? Or Simon? He's already tried to get Magnus. Valentine is insane and will go to any length to get what he wants. I don't want to see any of you hurt. He already has mom. I don't want him getting you, Luke, or Simon."

"You can't protect everyone."

"I know," Clary's voice was soft, yet firm. She changed the subject. "Look around, Jon. Someone was in here looking for something. We have to go see Luke. It's been too long. We were supposed to go and talk to him yesterday."

Jonathan nodded slowly. "After we make sure Alec is okay, we'll go." Clary sighed and motioned for him to grab her hand and walk through the Portal with her. He stepped forward and grasped her hand tightly. They walked through together silently.

They had appeared in the infirmary next to Simon and Jace, who was filing through what looked to be a medicine cabinet. Just then, the infirmary doors burst open and in strutted Magnus. He went right to Alec but spoke to Jonathan and Clary as he tended to his boyfriend.

"The two of you are okay? No cuts, scratches, or bites?" He asked worriedly as blue sparks flew from his hands.

Clary walked forward and placed her hands on his back, giving him enough power to make Alec well. "We're just fine, Magnus. Just focus on saving Alec."

"You need your strength─"

"Just take it."

Jonathan regarded Clary worriedly. He wasn't sure why his sister was acting this way. Like she could care less about her life. What was wrong with her? She had been acting weird at the apartment.

"Clary, stop," Jonathan said firmly, seizing her bicep. "We still have to go to Lucian's."

Magnus cocked his head to the side. "He won't be at his bookstore. Try the precinct in Chinatown."

Out of nowhere, Clary stumbled backwards into Jonathan. She slumped frontward in defeat. Jonathan could see that she had lost a lot of energy. "Come on, you. Let's get you something to eat and then we'll head over to Chinatown."

Clary murmured, "Can we go to Taki's for dinner?" Jonathan nodded his agreement.

After the siblings left the room, Isabelle spoke up. "Those two go everywhere together don't they?"

Simon shrugged. "It's who they are. They rarely accept outside help. It's them against the world."

"And what of their parents? I know their mom was mentioned a bunch along with a guy named Luke. Is he their father? And I understand Valentine is after the cup, but it seems that this is way more personal than that."

"That's not my place to say," Simon said. "And there's probably no chance that you'll discover any information before the rest of the Shadow World."

"Simon," Magnus hissed. Simon shrugged. "Now if you wouldn't mind contacting Maia and telling her to tell Luke to expect them."

Simon bobbed his head in response before sauntering out of the infirmary. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, but before he was able to dial the werewolf's number, his phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Simon Lewis," a female voice said. "I need you to meet me immediately."

"Camille Belcourt," his voice cold. "I have no interest in meeting you. I've got more important things to attend to."

Camille scoffed. "Like getting in touch with Maia Roberts? She is here with me."

Simon's eyes narrowed. "Why do you have her? If you so much as─"

"Oh hush. She came to me. There was a werewolf body found outside their little bar. The blood had been drained from the poor mutt."

"Let me speak to Maia."

He could practically hear Camille roll her eyes as she handed the phone over. "Simon?"

"I need you to call Luke and tell him that Clary is on her way to the precinct."

Maia sighed. "He just went out to look for her. Said he hadn't heard from her in days. He started to become frantic after he found the apartment in tatters. Why didn't you call him yourself?"

"Magnus said to call you. I'm not entirely sure why."

"Okay. I'll give Luke a call."

Clary's body ached as they walked the last block to the precinct. They didn't want to use a Portal because they wanted fresh air. Jonathan watched Clary closely. She was clumsy, but there was no reason for her to be stumbling every so often. They were almost to the precinct when Luke pulled up to them in his truck.

"Do you two realize how worried I've been?" He reach over and pushed open the door. "Get in. We're going back to the bookstore. I have something to show you."

Once they were settled in the truck, with Clary between them, Clary decided to ask the obvious. "So how'd you know we were there?"

Luke smiled. "I have my resources."

"Was it Simon?"

"He got in touch with Maia. So tell me. Why haven't I heard from anyone in the past couple of days?"

Clary gave Luke a sheepish look. "Well, Luke, you see. . . I kind of got attacked by a Ravener demon at the apartment. Then we went searching for the cup. Which we found by the way. Mom hid it pretty well, but I figured it out easily."

Luke shook his head. "Excuses, excuses. I'm glad the both of you are okay. And where was Magnus when all of this was going on?"

"He helped."

"Mm. Okay."

Jonathan chuckled. "He did. When we saw him an hour ago, he was helping one of the Lightwood children. He was all worried about us."

Clary slapped her brother's arm. "Don't make fun of him. He's like our uncle so he was only doing his uncle duties."

"Oh of course." Clary stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm just messing with you, Clare. Magnus is awesome."

"Oh!" Clary remembered the vital intel that her mother wanted Luke to know. "Valentine is back and he wants the cup."

"We've known that though."

Clary's eyebrows furrowed. "But I have a bad feeling about Hodge."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Hodge?"

She nodded. "Starkweather. He lives at the New York Institute. I think he's still in touch with Valentine. I could be wrong, but my gut is telling me something's wrong." She thought about it for a moment. "It seems like he really enjoys teaching the Lightwood children. Maybe he wouldn't jeopardize that."

Jonathan barked a laugh. "Doesn't sound like him."

"People have the power to change, Jonathan," Luke chastised.

Jonathan closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he muttered, "Not all people. Especially one that did not want to leave Valentine's side."

Clary sighed. Jonathan was right in her eyes. Not everyone has the power to change. They're so consumed by power or hatred that it makes it impossible for them to ever change. Just like Valentine Morgenstern.


	6. Birthday Wishes

“Jon,” Clary moaned tiredly. She dragged her feet through the elevator doors and collapsed on the ground. It was eleven twenty and they had just gotten back from Taki’s. Clary was exhausted, mentally and physically.

 Jonathan scooped Clary up and walked her to the kitchen where he sat her down on the counter. “What would you like to eat?” he asked as he shifted through the fridge. “You didn’t eat much at Taki’s. I thought you would considering you were _starving_.”

Clary swung her legs and shrugged. “I want mac and cheese.”

Just then, Jace walked into the kitchen. He noticed Clary and regarded her with clouded eyes.  Clary was about to ask him something when Jonathan spoke up. “What do you want, Jace? Will you quit staring at my sister like that?”

Jace shook his head and a smirk tugged at his lips. “Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’. “I came to whisk your sister away.”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Excuse me?”

“Am I not allowed to do something with her for her birthday?”

“I want her back at my room in forty minutes. No more.” Clary had told Jonathan about her feelings for Jace and he wasn’t liking it. And Jonathan knew how tired Clary was. Even if she wasn’t admitting it. She collapsed on the floor. Obviously she’s exhausted.

Jace sighed, but nodded nonetheless. He wasn’t about to argue. Jonathan would probably give them less time together if he did. Jace held out his arm to Clary. “Madame,” he mocked. Clary took his arm and bid her brother goodbye. Jace and Clary walked in silence for a few minutes. Jace spoke again once they came to an old wooden door. He pushed it open and allowed her to climb the steps. “Welcome to the greenhouse,” he whispered in her ear once he had joined her.

Clary shivered at the hot breath against her neck. “Why are we in the greenhouse?” she whispered back.

Without answering, Jace grabbed her hand and dragged her through the garden to a blanket and picnic basket. Candles burned steadily between two plates. A smile pulled at Clary’s lips as she took her seat across from Jace. “Happy birthday, Clare,” Jace smiled.

“It isn’t my birthday yet,” Clary replied with a slight blush.

Jace’s smile grew. “Not yet, but it will be. I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday.”

She blushed furiously and motioned for Jace to lean forward. He did so, following her lead. Clary placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and pulled the picnic basket toward herself. “So what’s in here?”

“Well, Magnus told me you really, _really_ like mac and cheese and hot chocolate.” He pulled out a thermos and a container. “So that’s what I brought you.”

Clary would have launched herself at Jace had it not been for the candles in the middle of them. This was so sweet of Jace to do. “Thank you, Jace,” Clary murmured softly.

Jace handed Clary the container of mac and cheese before he opened the thermos filled with hot chocolate. He poured some into a cup and gave it to Clary along with a fork. Clary put some mac and cheese on her plate before giving it to Jace. He did the same and placed the container and thermos back inside the basket. Clary dug right in and moaned as flavor burst inside her mouth. Jace laughed at her. She was clearly enjoying the food.

“Glad you like it,” he smiled. “Isabelle tried to help, but let’s face it. She isn’t the best cook.” Clary giggled as she finished the last of her mac and cheese. Jace’s eyes widened. “I guess you were hungry.”

Embarrassed, Clary nodded. “I didn’t eat much at Taki’s.”

Jace held up his plate as an offer. “Would you like mine too?”

Clary blushed furiously and shook her head. “You have to eat, you know.” Jace shrugged and took a couple bites before claiming he was stuffed. He offered the food to her again. The redhead sighed and accepted the food graciously. Jace wore a small smile as Clary finished off the mac and cheese.

Once she was finished and they placed the plates in the basket along with their forks, Jace held up his glass. “A toast to the wonderful Clary Fray. She survived another year. Happy birthday, Clary.”

Their glasses clinked and they both took a sip. Or in Clary’s case, gulped down the entire thing. Jace chuckled, finished his off, and placed both glasses in the basket. He stood and held his hand out to Clary. Clary grasped his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her up. She stumbled and Jace caught her with ease.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. Out of nowhere she said, “Jonathan told me that when I was twelve, I wanted a tattoo of Donatello from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on my left shoulder. Of course, I didn’t get it. Instead Jonathan and Magnus had taken me to a Silent Brother. It had not been my first rune per se.”

“Your first official rune,” Jace said. Clary nodded. “Well, when I was five, I wanted to take a bath in spaghetti. Father said it wasn’t expensive, and why not if that was what I wanted? He had the servants fill a bath with boiling water and pasta, and when it cooled down. . . .” He shrugged. “I took a bath in it.”

She giggled and the next thing she knew, his lips were capturing hers in a passionate embrace. She slid her hands up his chest and intertwined them in his golden hair. Jace gripped onto her waist tightly, pulling her flush against him. Clary let out a gasp and tugged on his hair.

Hugo squawked, startling Jace and Clary. Jace chuckled and slid his hand down Clary’s arm to grasp her own. “It must be close to midnight. You don’t think your brother would kill me for bringing you to him a little later than expected?”

Clary gave him a look of disbelief. “He’ll have your head.”

Jace shrugged. “Oh well. Your expression will worth it.” She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but as soon as bells chimed twelve, Jace directed Clary to a green shrub they’d been standing beside and watched as it bloomed: opening like the birth of a star.

A small sound escaped her lips, a soft “Oh!” The flower had shimmering pollen and white gold petals. “Do they bloom every night?”

“Only at midnight,” he spoke softly, watching as her fingers twitched slightly. As if she wanted a pencil so she could draw the sight before her.

Suddenly, her body went ridged. She kissed Jace on the lips quickly before running away. “Sorry, Jace, but I kind of don’t want my new boyfriend to be killed at the hand of my brother.” Jace smiled as he watched her run off. Boyfriend. He liked the sound of that.

He gathered the blanket, basket, and candles before heading off after her. She was nowhere to be seen by the time he got to the hallway. Jace shook his head and walked to the kitchen. Isabelle was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

“Iz? What’s wrong?” Jace placed the things in his arms down and went to comfort his sister.

Isabelle looked up at him. “Do you think Clary hates me?”

Jace was taken back. “Of course not! She likes you.”

“Okay.”

“That couldn’t have been what was bothering you.”

The raven haired girl sighed and turned to him. “Mom and Dad are bringing Max home. Apparently there is something big going on in Alicante and they don’t want to leave him by himself. We’ll have to watch him for a week.”

Jace shrugged. “Who is in charge of the Portal?”

“Magnus Bane, of course. I talked to Clary when she walked by two minutes ago. She said she’d talk to him, or she’d have Jon talk to him when she got to his room.”

“So why did that make you have your head in your hands?”

She shrugged. “I’m tired. Also, I don’t know who will watch Max while we’re out.”

“What about that vampire? I’m sure Clary could get him to babysit,” Jace answered.

“I feel like we’re asking too much of them,” Isabelle replied. “Do you think that?”

Jace thought about it. She wasn’t wrong, but she wasn’t right. “We haven’t really asked for much from them.”

Isabelle sighed again. “I just feel guilty for not doing anything in return.”

“Don’t,” said a voice from the doorway. “We’re happy to help.” Clary sauntered in wearing a green tank top and black shorts. “You guys are giving us a place to stay. It’s the least we could do. Especially for friends.” Isabelle beamed at her. “Oh! I wanted to tell you that Jonathan asked Magnus. He said he’d do it. He just needs to know when and where.”

She nodded. “Thank you so much.” There was a moment of silence. “Do you think your vampire friend would mind babysitting?” she asked shyly.

Clary shook her head. “He’d do it willingly. He likes kids.”

Jace’s face scrunched up. “How old is he?”

Clary gasped. “He is not a pedophile! Besides, he is sixteen forever. He was turned three years ago.”  

Jace chuckled. “Okay, okay.”

“Goodnight,” Clary said and skipped back to her and Jonathan’s room. “Jon,” she sang.

She pushed the door open and found Hodge against the wall with Jonathan’s hand around his neck. “I found him trying to steal the card.”

“I knew we couldn’t trust him,” Clary hissed and locked the door behind her. “Hodge Starkweather, you are─”

Someone cleared their throat. “Ah, my daughter, such a fiery little girl.”

“Valentine,” Clary and Jonathan snapped. Clary stepped forward, but found she couldn’t. There was an invisible wall between her and Valentine, but there wasn’t one between Valentine and Jonathan. Jonathan sprang into action. Valentine slammed him down on the floor in one swift move. “Jon!”

Valentine turned to his daughter. “You have two days. If you do not bring me the cup then I’ll kill Jonathan for real. Oh and the cup must be out of that card.” Then he disappeared, Jonathan with him.

Hodge didn’t bother taking down the invisible container that Clary was in. He ran out and left Clary alone. Clary broke down in tears. Valentine had her brother. _Valentine Morgenstern has my brother_ , Clary was freaking out. There was no way she could contact anyone, her phone was on the night table and it was night time so no one would be anywhere near the bedroom.

Clary was undoubtedly heartbroken. There was a chance that she'd never get her brother back. Valentine could kill him even if he succeeded in getting the cup. Clary knew that once this invisible wall disappeared, she would contact Magnus before going after her brother. Sure, she didn't know where he was being taken, but she'd find her way to him with a locator spell. Hopefully Valentine wouldn't get another wizard to block the locator spell. That would break Clary's heart even more than it was.

She knew that Hodge would betray them, but she didn't know how to break the news to the Lightwoods. They trusted him. He was their mentor. But, of course, she wasn't going to lie. They deserved to know. Deserved to know that Hodge Starkweather, their trusted mentor, has betrayed them and has been in contact with Valentine Morgenstern.

Clary sunk to the ground in defeat. She wouldn’t be getting out any time soon. Might as well make herself comfortable. Clary laid on her back and thought of the things Valentine could do to Jonathan. Kill him, turn him into a monster. Who knew what Valentine was capable of now? To be honest, she was beginning to get anxious. Would someone find her before she’s able to get to Magnus? She hoped not. Then she’d have to tell them what happened. She wanted to do it on her own. She had to.

Fortunately, Clary didn’t have to wait long for the wall to disappear.


	7. Taken

_No_ , Clary thought,  _no more crying. This has been going on for too long_. Clary rushed down the winding hallways to the kitchen. She remembered Jonathan mentioning that he placed the tarot card in a cabinet behind the backing. The card that Hodge had tried to take was a fake. Jonathan didn't want anyone except Clary to know the location of the actual one. A rune burned brightly in the back of her mind and quickly, she drew it. One of the cabinets began to shake, alerting Clary that that was where the tarot card holding the cup was hidden. As soon as she released the card from its hiding place, Clary grabbed her stele and slashed a Portal rune on the kitchen door. The Portal flashed brightly, practically blinding her. Her arms flew up to cover her face and they stayed there until the light dimmed. Sucking in a breath sharply, Clary launched herself through the Portal.

Clary had no idea where she was going. She was blindly letting the Portal take her to her destination. It was dangerous, but it was the only choice she had. Valentine hadn't told her where to meet him and she decided she couldn't go to Magnus. He would tell Luke and Simon. Clary wouldn't let anyone risk their lives.

The landing was rather harsh. It was like the Portal decided to have her fall from the ceiling. Clary landed with a thud. She groaned in pain and shakily got to her feet. Spluttering a cough, Clary looked around at her surroundings. It seemed that she had Portaled into a basement. There were boxes littered everywhere and dust covering everything in sight. Surely, no one had been down here in months, probably years. Clary spotted steps leading up to a broken door. Carefully, she trailed up the rickety steps. Each step groaned under Clary's weight, which wasn't much. It was a good thing no one else was with her.

Once reaching the top, Clary thrust open the broken door, no longer caring about breaking anything. The door immediately shattered upon hitting the wall. Clary sighed and took in the new floor. This time, the room she was in was completely empty and stark white. How could something so new looking be above a crumpling room?

Heart in her throat, Clary looked for more stairs. There had to be more. The Portal had brought her there. Obviously Valentine had taken Jonathan here. But there was nothing. There were no steps in sight. Clary was so confused. What was going on?

"Ah, Clarissa. How nice of you to join us," Valentine's voice boomed in the room. Clary's head whipped from side to side. Neither Valentine nor Jonathan were in the room. Where was his voice coming from? "I hope you brought the Cup for your brother's sake. I'd hate to kill my own flesh and blood. I could use the both of you."

Valentine's dark laugh echoed in the room. "Now that you're here, I'll give you a time limit." He paused. "How about a half hour? Yes, that sounds perfect! I will give you thirty minutes to get to your dear brother or I'll kill him."

Clary's heart lurched and her stomach churned. "F-fine," she bit out. "How am I supposed to get to you?"

"You should be able to find a way. You are my daughter after all." With those friendly words, Valentine ended whatever communication he had with the room.

The white room seemed to mock Clary. She had thirty minutes to save her brother. Time was ticking and Clary had no idea how to go up. Suddenly Clary got an idea. She began to draw runes on the clean, white walls. Clary had to see which ones worked. Then it came to her. Drawing all the runes on the walls seemed to take a lot of time, but now she knew how to get to her brother.

The entire building Clary was in, however many floors it was, started to shake intensely. The red head grinned as everything around her started to collapse. Part of the wall fell down so she quickly climbed out. To her surprise, Valentine was standing next to the building debris with Jonathan, who was laying unconscious on the ground next to him. Valentine looked pissed. Clary chuckled and made her way over to her father and unconscious brother.

"Well hello, father," she said smugly. "It seems I got to you before the thirty minutes was up."

Valentine clenched and unclenched his fists. "It seems you did," he said through gritted teeth. "Give me the Cup and I will give you your brother."

Clary shrugged. "Fine by me." She reached into the tarot card and pulled out the Cup. "On three we hand them over." Her father nodded. "One." Valentine tugged Jonathan up. "Two." Clary's hands shook slightly. "Three." What Clary didn't see was the knife in her father's hand. Just as Clary reached over with the Cup, Valentine stuck a knife through his son's side. Clary cried out and lunged at her brother, catching him before he fell. Valentine picked up the Cup and walked away.

"I'll be back for him," Valentine said calmly.

With hands coated in blood, Clary threw herself at her father. "You bastard! Leave him alone and out of whatever plan you have."

He shrugged. "I can't do that. Both of you are important for things I've planned in the future. Don't bother hiding because you can't. I will be back."

Valentine sauntered away leaving Clary to tend to her injured brother. "O-okay, Jon. We'll get you fixed up."

Jonathan picked that moment to become conscious again. He moaned in pain. "What?" He placed his hand on his side. "Clary, why—"

"Valentine," she interrupted him. "He stabbed you and took the Cup. I should have been more careful. I'm so sorry."

"Wait, why did you have the Cup?"

Clary made a Portal before replying. "That was the only way I could get you back," she whispered. "He said he'd kill you."

Jonathan sighed heavily. "You should have let me die."

Clary recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "Let you die?"

"If it meant keeping the Cup out of his reach," he muttered.

He'd rather die than fight for the Cup? Clary hauled her brother through the Portal. How dare he? "You know what, Jon? If that's the way you feel then I'll get the Cup myself."

The Portal took them directly outside the Institute. Before Jonathan could protest to Clary, Clary dragged him inside to the Church and as much as it hurt, she left him there.

"Let me know when you change your mind about what you said," she spat and walked out, pressing the door bell so someone would know to get him.

Clary felt immensely guilty for leaving Jonathan just lying there with a blood wound. She didn't even know the exact condition she left him in. He could be dead right now and no one has anyway of contacting her. She debated going back, but the anger she felt overwhelmed her. Clary needed to kill something.

The rotting stench of demons filled the air as Clary walked into the warehouse. The hair along the back of her neck was prickling, her every nerve screaming. She shouldn't have done this, not by herself. Especially after she channeled so much energy into the rune that destroyed the building she was in. Still, Clary stepped forward quietly even though everything inside her said to turn around and go back home, back to safety. Her family was going to kill her if these demons didn't. Clary crossed paths with four Oni demons, human-sized demons with green skin, wide mouths, and horns on their heads, as she made her way through the warehouse. She found it odd how she was this far into the warehouse and these were the only demons she has seen.

One of the Oni demons looked her way and hissed. Clary pulled out her seraph blade. "Michael," she whispered and the blade surged to life. The Oni demon screamed and ran forward, tilting the horns on its head toward her. The other three Oni demons followed suit. Clary ran forward and flipped over the demons. They turned around quickly and lunged at her. Clary drew her seraph blade down onto the closest Oni demon, but it moved with unnatural speed and pushed her onto the ground, landing on top of her. With more force than what was needed, Clary lifted the seraph blade and brought it down on the Oni demon's neck. Ichor splattered all over her, singeing her clothes and skin. She gritted her teeth and jumped up before another could attack her from the ground. Out of nowhere, four hellhounds appeared.

"Oh shit," she muttered.

A familiar voice from the dark growled, "Oh shit is right."

"Double shit," Clary sighed and grabbed another seraph blade from the holster on her leg. "Castiel!"

Jace called out his seraph blade's name, "Ezekiel!"

He stepped out of the dark and began fighting a hell hound. Clary felt guilty for not telling him, but now was not the time. With her two seraph blades, Clary easily cut down another Oni demon. Jace and Clary soon stood back to back, fighting the three hell hounds and two Oni demons left. Ichor was dripping off of the seraph blades. One hell hound escaped the sight of the two Shadowhunters and pounced on Jace. Clary yelled out, but kept fighting while Jace tangled with the hell hound. The last Oni demon standing, caught Clary by the throat and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a loud crack. Jace saw red and thrust his seraph blade through the hell hound's chest. He watched as the Oni demon stomped over to his girlfriend and grab her. Clary wiggled her seraph blades between them and thrust them into the Oni demon, one in his abdomen and one in his neck. The Oni demon convulsed and disappeared back to its home dimension. The last hell hound growled and lunged at Clary, but Jace intercepted and stabbed it. It yelped and jumped back. Clary stood and threw her seraph blade at it, hitting the hell hound ride between the eyes.

As soon as the demons were gone, Jace grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her out of the warehouse. "What the  _hell_  were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, I... I had to kill something."

"God dammit, Clary," he cursed and grabbed her face. "Did you get ichor on your face?"

Clary averted her gaze, giving Jace his answer. He took out his stele and drew an  _iratze_  on her neck. Clary then did the same to Jace. "Jace, I'm sorry."

Jace ran a hand through his golden locks. "Everyone is worried sick about you. I saw you leave Jonathan at the Institute so I followed you. It's a good thing I did." He cupped her face in his hands. "Where did you and Jonathan go? Why did he have a stab wound?"

She stared at Jace for a few moments debating on telling him.  _What the hell?_  she thought.  _Everyone is going to find out soon enough. "_ Hodge let Valentine Morgenstern into the Institute and he kidnapped Jonathan. The deal was, I give him the Cup and he gives me Jonathan. So I went and got Jonathan back, but Valentine had stabbed him in the process of handing him over."

"Why would you give him the Cup? And why does it seem like he knows the both of you?"

"I gave him the Cup to save my brother's life!" How dare he. "Both of you are the same. And he does know Jonathan and I. I mean, how could he not when he's the sperm donor?" Clary pulled out her stele and ran back inside the warehouse. Jace yelled after her. She locked the door and drew the Portal rune. Clary jumped through the Portal. She didn't know what else to do but run. He wouldn't want to date Valentine Morgenstern's child. Valentine is a murderer, therefore his children must be too. 

Jace would go back to the Institute and inform the Lightwoods who Jonathan and Clary were. Then they would look at them with looks of horror. Clary has always had this fear that once people knew she was a Morgenstern they would despise her. 

The Portal took her to Magnus' apartment. Magnus and Jonathan were leaning over the table muttering something while Simon played with Chairman Meow. All three of their heads snapped in Clary's direction. Jonathan's eyes widened and he launched himself over the couch and picked up Clary. "Where have you been?"

"Killing things," she said in a monotone voice. 

"Clary?" 

Clary dropped her stele and punched Jonathan across the face. "Don't you  _ever_ tell me that I should let you die. We are in this together. If you die, I die." 


End file.
